twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AeroCorsair/Outta line and off the record
"Most men and women are forced to perform parts for which they have no qualification." ~ Oscar Wilde Ponies, I feel a blog about this is needed. Again. Stalking and trying to force a pony to do something they don't want to. Let me set the scene. *Pony A is a single mare, and not really looking for any sorta relationship, just wants to RP, and have fun *Pony B is a desperate RPer, who's sole purpose is to find a relationship as quick as they can/or, they've just got out of one because of many reasons, and are on the "rebound" Let me tell you something, my dear Pony B's... That's not, at all, even close, what you do. If Pony A is giving off signs they don't want to, then don't. Or take a mature path, and DM them, asking if they're interested in forming a relationship. Yes? Whoopie doodles. No? Too bad, hey, friends is good enough. You don't have to sit outside their house, waiting for them to call your beckoning, or show up, or in some drastic cases, put yourself in a situtation and FORCE the other pony to respond, because you want her/his attention. (There are several other blogs on them, quit messing around and read them) But, seriously. Stalking isn't cool. I know two ponies in the RP, who for a dang fact (Have DM'd me about it) That they really don't like the fact they're getting so much attention. And I simply tell them, "In this RP, relationships are pretty much a need. You're a single mare... You're gonna get attention, from both good and bad ponies" (Mainly being the latter, who are usually young players, who really don't understand what the term "relationship" means, mainly because of the Skyrims, and the MW3's and the interwebs keeping them close to home.) Heck, one is even thinking about creating another character just to have as a partner so the ponies will leave her alone. People. This shouldn't be happening. At all. Twitterponies is suppose to be a friendly, care free pony environment, not one where a pony is afraid to go outside, or even /downstairs/ because they're afraid they will be jumped by a bunch of... Horny... Ponies. And yes, I know. Aero is in a relationship as well, but I can tell you, he's pretty much been hoof over heals for Kiryn ever since they met, and as I said last night, he ain't a sappy pony, it takes him a while to figure stuff out. Thankfully he did. And there are several other examples of good shipping on the RP, very good (I think they know who they are.) But seriously. No means no. Don't force, don't stalk, don't get angry, kill yourself, all of that. This is a RP. A My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic roleplay on the internet society we call Twitter. RP != RL. (Not Roseluck, Real life, goofies.) Who cares if you don't have that "Special somepony". Just have fun! That's what we're all here for. (Honestly, this was typed better in my head) ~ Aero Corsair Category:Blog posts